Looks like love
by Stacy CPR
Summary: A short love story of three friends...


_Hugo, Hildegard, Clio. Hugo was chased by all the girls in our high school. Hildegard was one of those popular girls. Cheerleader, sexy, and stylish. Clio was just one of those plain and average girls ._

Hildegard and Clio were both totally crazy and wacko over Hugo. Hildegard didn't have to do anything to attract Hugo, for she was already attractive enough. Clio on the other hand, showered Hugo with love and care. Clio wasn't ugly at all. In fact, she looked sweet and pleasant. However, she wasn't a cheerleader and she didn't wear spaghetti-straps or tubes.

So like everyone expected, Hugo chose Hildegard. While Hildegard was labeled as the cool and attractive type, Clio was just one ordinary and plain girl.

Hugo always insulted Clio. He was always telling her what a 'Plain Jane' she was and how dumb she looked. It made Clio felt hurt and useless. Despite Hugo's insults, Clio never gave up. She wanted to prove something to Hugo. She wanted to prove that looks aren't everything. She studied hard, really hard. She became the top girl in her school and all the guys who once ignored her went after her.

Regardless of her success, she never forgot Hugo. Everyday, she put a red rose in Hugo's locker with the same words.

'I care for you, and I always will' Because she knew that Hugo was facing a hard time.

Soon, Hugo began to realise how dumb he had been when he saw his beloved girlfriend Hildegard flirting with other guys. He regretted choosing the wrong girl.

Hildegard broke up with Hugo some time later for she had found a wealthier guy. Hugo felt cheated, stupid and dumb. He went to look for Clio. He knelt on his knees, and said.

"Clio, please forgive me. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Clio rejected him, much to everyone's surprise. She only uttered these words.

"You've suffered a great loss, so I don't want you to face another one"

Hugo felt disappointed. He didn't understand a word that she said to him. However, they became good friends and did everything together. Hugo began to change into someone better because Clio showered him with the love he had never experienced before. His ex-girlfriends had never treated him that way as they just accepted him for his looks. In comparison, Clio accepted him for who he is and changed him to become a better person. Clio continued putting a red rose into his locker everyday with the same words. She never forgot.

One day, Clio didn't turn up in school. She didn't come for a week. At first, Hugo thought that she was on a vacation with her family because she told him that she would be going Hawaii with them. He thought nothing about it until he received a call from the General Hospital. They told him that Clio was about to die. She had been suffering from cancer but Clio forbade them from telling him because she didn't want Hugo to worry about her.

Now that she was about to die, she wanted to see Hugo for the last time. Hugo rushed to the hospital immediately. When he saw how weak Clio was, tears streamed down his cheeks.

He whispered, "Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why did you hide this from me?"

She looked at him and smiled weakly.

"When I said that I didn't want you to suffer from facing another loss, I meant this. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry. I wanted to spend my last days with you cheerfully." Hugo looked at her.

"You can't leave me!" he said.

"What will I be without you?"

"You'll be who you are now. I will always be there by your side. Never forget that. Cherish those times. Live life happily. And one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I love you"

And she died. Hugo screamed. He still couldn't accept Clio's death. He had only spent a month with Clio. One short month was enough for Clio to change his life in a way that no one could ever explain. Hugo had many regrets but he knew that Clio would always be keeping an eye on him from Heaven.

**_Sometimes, we just don't appreciate those people who really care for us until they leave us or until we lose them. Then, it would be too late for regrets. Outer beauty doesn't matter; it's the inner one that counts. It's better to tell someone how much you love them now rather than to not tell them and lose them without telling them._**

**_Love is when we fight till the very last minute just to show and tell someone how much we_****_love them to live life without regrets._**


End file.
